


Almost a First Kiss

by itbeajen



Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Almost Kabedon, Christmas prompts, F/M, Fluff, Kiss on the Cheek, M/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Prompt: Is that a mistletoe?You're not sure how many of them are placed in Chaldea, but you swear you weren't going to let a single one of them go anywhere near you.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Caster/Reader
Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559500
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	Almost a First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.

Chaldea has been absolutely lavished and furnished with ever semblance of Christmas decorations possible ever since the first Christmas event occurred some time in early November. It was  _ early _ November for god’s sake. 

You sighed as you tried to untangle yourself from the amount of garland that has been strung around in your room. The younger child-like Servants have decorated it and filled it to their hearts content after spending a good hour or so pleading for your permission. It was hard to say no to them when they were so enthusiastic about it. And yet a part of you couldn’t help but regret it a tad bit. After all, when your entire room is like this… it’s really hard for you to walk around, let alone get out of your room. As soon as you manage to escape your room and open the door, you nearly groaned in frustration upon seeing the doorways leading to other rooms in Chaldea.

“Are those mistletoes…?” 

“Unfortunately.”

You turned around in confusion, only to come face to face with Mash. She gave you a small smile and answered, “It looks like every room has a mistletoe hanging from the doorway except the command room. Da Vinci immediately took care of that situation.”

You absentmindedly nodded and muttered, “How are we supposed to get through Chaldea safely if it’s this bad? I don’t want… I don’t want to just go around like a k-k-kissing fiend.” Saying the word itself felt like taboo to you, and you can't stop yourself from blushing at the thought of it. Sure, there were many handsome and beautiful Servants that were now a part of Chaldea, but the thought of interacting with any of them in that sort of way… 

_ Nope. Don’t go there. But… _ You paused and couldn’t help but think of  one particular servant. The blush on your cheeks grew a deeper shade of red and you frantically attempted to chase those thoughts away. _ Do not entertain those thoughts, you fool.  _ You shake your head in an attempt to get rid of the strange thoughts entering your mind. You glanced around and asked, “ _ They  _ aren’t around right?”

Mash nodded in confirmation and gave you a quick thumbs up, “I made sure to keep them busy elsewhere, Senpai! You should be safe to make it to the dining hall.”

“Thanks Mash!” you shouted as you made a mad dash to the dining hall. You really didn’t want to get involved in any of the strange shenanigans that could possibly happen from the mistletoes scattered across the doorways of Chaldea. You stutter to a stop though upon finding the dining hall doors infested with not one, but two mistletoes. 

“Seriously?”

“It’s just decorations, now move aside.”

You turned back and upon seeing Caster Gilgamesh you sighed in relief. He cocked an eyebrow in your direction at the response. “What?”

“I was trying to avoid certain Servants, I’m glad it’s you and not them.”

“Is that so?” Gilgamesh drawled. The two of you blocked the entrance to the dining hall as you both decided to have a conversation there. Gilgamesh crossed his arms across his chest and asked, “Why do you think so?”

“Why?” you dumbly parroted. Your brows furrowed in confusion and you stated, “Why wouldn’t I be relieved? How would you feel when you have stalkers like Kiyohime?”

“Well then, do you fear having your lips stolen away by someone?”

“Of course I do! I’d rather have it saved for someone else I like… you know?” you weakly answered, and you couldn’t help but feel butterflies in your stomach. It was kind of embarrassing speaking about these kinds of things with your servants - especially with Gilgamesh. 

“Hmm, I guess there is such a simple way of thinking about it,” he shrugged and asked, “Well, are you going to move, or should I force you to?”

“Ah, well, go ahead first,” you stepped aside, and Gilgamesh smirked, “Not going to come in with me?”

“What- I mean- Gil look- There’s mistletoes and-”

“Excuse us!”

You didn’t turn around in time to see that Nursery Rhyme, Jeanne de Arc Alter Santa Lily, and Jack the Ripper were actually using a food cart to travel around Chaldea. You felt a hand on your forearm as they pulled you away from being trampled. You were expecting to get slammed against the wall with the amount of force they pulled you with. But instead, you found your back against something a bit softer than a wall. 

Was your back support sturdy? Yes.

Was your back support soft? Strangely yes.

Was your back support warm? Even stranger, yes.

You slowly turned back around to find Gilgamesh being the support to cushion your impact after that forceful pull. He had a slightly amused look on his visage and he asked, “Getting run over my children now, Master?”

“Huh? N-No! Of course not!” you attempted to take a step back, but instead found yourself face to face with the King of Uruk. There was a smug smirk on his face and he casually asked, “Where are you rushing off to? You haven’t even had breakfast yet.”

“I, I kind of lost my appetite after that,” you lied. You avert your gaze because this was the one situation you were hoping not to happen. As you tear your gaze away from his handsome face, you felt a blush creep onto your face as soon as you realized your predicament. Gilgamesh followed your gaze and teasingly asked, “Is that a mistletoe?”

“Gil don’t you dare.”

“But it’s tradition, Master.”

“I’m not ready for this!”

“It’s a simple kiss,” Gilgamesh teased, but upon seeing how flustered you were, he sighed and instead decided for another option. He gently pressed his lips against your forehead. It was a fleeting kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. Your eyes widened in surprise, and you felt as though your cheeks were on fire. The smugness on his face never did completely go away, and yet the hint of fondness was present in the way he gently patted your head. 

Though the gentle affection he showed you was only temporary before he not-so-lightly flicked your forehead and walked past you. It might not have been an actual kiss, but Gilgamesh truly did make your heart skip a beat or two, and he definitely made you question if you could get through the rest of today safely.


End file.
